Magnetic snap fasteners are commonly used to provide convenient releasable coupling of two or more components and/or materials in articles such as clothing, bags, purses, shoes, and the like. Magnetic snap fasteners typically include a male portion attached to a first component or base material that is designed to releasably mate with a female portion attached to a second component or base material. Accordingly, mating of the male and female portions of the fastener facilitate coupling the first and second components together. In a typical magnetic fastener, the female portion includes a magnet and the male portion includes a material that is magnetically attracted to the magnet contained in the female portion. Accordingly, the magnetic attraction between the male and female portions enables the releasable coupling of the male and female portions of the magnetic fastener.
Recently, advances in technology have enhanced the portability of many electrical devices, and this has contributed to a dramatic increase in wearable devices and wearable technology. These types of devices can employ magnetic snaps, and can benefit from fasteners that can also simply and elegantly conduct electrical signals. For example, it may be useful for snaps employed in wearable devices such as heart monitors to provide electrical connections to conduct electrical signals. These devices can also utilize inexpensive components which can be disposed of after a single use.